canterlot_busesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pontoise Buses
Pontoise Buses provides bus services within the suburbs of Pontoise, Justpag Haven, Wentsworth, Bird's Villa, Stickswood, Billfort, Maryborough, Fruitgrove, Illbrick, Dagstone and Millstock, as well as suburbs outside the city of Canterlot. It operates 102 routes under the City of Canterlot Bus Contracts, and four routes (including one dial-a-ride bus route) under the Pontosial Express banner. Pontoise Buses was founded in 1921 to act as feeders from the tram system. Route numbering was introduced in the same date Pontoise Buses was founded. A human car tramway existed in Pontoise until 1938 and was line 64. School bus services are the bus routes 200 to 899, except for bus route 300. Bus routes within the range 60 to 99 are residential buses. Bus routes 40 to 59 are night bus routes. Pontoise Trolleybus Co. and Pontoise Bus Transport During the 1950s, Pontoise Trolleybus Co. and Pontoise Bus Transport were the two different bus operators. The two operators operated trolleybuses and buses respectively. Pontoise Bus Transport's hours of operation were 06:00 to 20:00 on weekdays and 07:00 to 21:00 on Saturdays, while Pontoise Trolleybus Co.'s hours of operation were 05:00 to 23:00 on weekdays, 04:00 to 03:00 on weekends and 05:00 to 22:00 on public holidays. Pontoise Bus Transport did not operate on Sundays and public holidays as trolleybuses were still the primary mode of public transport in Pontoise at that time. Pontoise's trolleybus network in the 1960s consisted of 36 fixed routes. In 1976, Pontoise Bus Transport began operating fixed bus routes in Pontoise on Sundays and public holidays, as the trolleybus network has been dismantled. The trolleybus routes became bus routes. Bus network in Pontoise, 1964 * Bus routes: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 * Trolleybus routes: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, J, L, N, 10, 11, 12, 12a, 12b, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 17a, 18, 19a, 19b, 20, 21, 22, 22a, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 29a, 30 * Night owl (all trolleybus): 41, 42, 43, 44, 45 Bus network in Pontoise, 1979 * Bus routes: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, J, L, N, Q, R, S, T, V, X, 1, 2, 2a, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8a, 9, 10, 11, 12, 12a, 12b, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 17a, 18, 19a, 19b, 20, 21, 22, 22a, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 29a, 30, 33, 34a, 34b, 35, 37, 38 * Night owl bus routes: 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49 Bus routes * Bus routes with letters: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, L, N, Oy, Q, R, S, T, V, X, Y * Bus routes with numbers: 1, 2, 2a, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12a, 12b, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19a, 19b, 19c, 19d, 20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 27, 29, 33, 34a, 34b, 35, 37, 38, 39, 300, 12.006, 12.095, 12.096, 12.097 * Bus routes named after persons: Cody, Isa, Maria * Night owl bus routes: 41, 42, 43a, 43b, 45, 47, 49, 50, 51, 51a, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 56a, 57, 58, 59 Bus route W is used as a special identification to indicate that the bus is not transporting passengers. Bus routes 12.006, 12.095, 12.096 and 12.097 are the Pontosial Express bus routes. The full stop (.) in between the two-digit number and the three-digit number is absent in destination indicators. Fleet of buses Today, Pontoise Buses uses 297 tag axle Volvo B12BLE Volgren 14.5m and 46 Scania K280UB Volgren Optimus 12.5m buses. They operate in all bus routes, irrespective of passenger demand. Historically, Pontoise Buses also had 310 Volvo B10Ms and Leyland or AEC buses with no windows prior to to the arrival of the first B10Ms. Pontoise trolleybuses had no windows.